gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Breakneck Run
Breakneck Run is the third chapter of the third act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough The chapter starts the next morning as Marcus tells Hoffman he hadn't insisted in coming along. Hoffman responds that he didn't surrender the city during the Pendulum Wars and he was not going to leave it to a bunch of "glowies". As Marcus gets into the Rat Truck, he tells Cole and Baird to find reinforcements while they go to find the submarine (this is further explored in the new Gears of War: Judgment). As they leave, Marcus tells Jace to drive and the action starts. You'll have to use a Vulcan Cannon during the entire chapter but don't be worried about reloading as your partner or AI will be helping you. As you reach an Imulsion field, Reavers begin to attack you. They will easily be crushed by the Vulcan before they cause trouble but the real problem is targeting them as the road is full of Imulsion fumes. However, a Reaver will soon get in your way. Kill it before you crash and continue fending off the Reavers. More of them get in your way so kill them fast because if you crash into them, you're finished. Once you've defeated the Reavers, there'll be several Imulsion pipelines ahead of you, shoot them out before you crash, there'll be three pipelines before you make your way out. After that, you see a roadblock ahead of you. Dizzy moves in first and smashes through the roadblock. As soon as you pass through, Corpsers begin to appear. They're hatchlings, so you don't need to worry too much about them. However, after a while you find their mommy and she pulls you down on the highway. Shoot her in the eyes before she crushes you. More hatchlings appear and some get in front of you, obstructing your vision. Kill them so you can see and finish off the remaining Corpsers as you reach Concord Air Base and Dizzy opens the door so you can get in. Several Locust and Troikas attack you. Take them out quickly before they kill you. A Corpser with armor gets in your way; shoot it out before it makes you crash. As more Reavers and Troikas attack you, there are several fuel tanks along the road so shoot them and blow the Troikas up. After you pass through them, you get stuck in a sandtrap and you have to fend off several Savage Drones and Bloodmounts so that Jace can get you out of there. As soon as you get out, more Locust attack you. Blow them up with all the fuel tanks near them. A Brumak appears and attacks you with its rockets. Take out all of the other Locust first before heading for the Brumak. As you drive off, you take some razor wire and you travel up the ramps next to the Brumak, and decapitate it. Marcus tells everyone to watch their back as they left a lot of pissed-off grubs behind them. The next chapter starts with a cutscene as you arrive at Mercy. Collectibles There are no collectibles in this chapter because you are on board a Rat Truck throughout the whole chapter. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Lost Your Good Driver Discount" achievement.